Best Man
by rita louise evans
Summary: Trish Stratus and John Cena have been dating for three years and now he thinks he’s ready to take it to the next level but will he make a big mistake and can you really trust the one you love with your best friend. Please review and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Trish Stratus and John Cena have been dating for three years and now he thinks he's ready to take it to the next level but will he make a big mistake and can you really trust the one you love with your best friend.

**Chapter 1**

Before John's match he went to see Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas in their dressing room before the show.

"Hi Matt, Amy" John said.

"Hi John" Amy said.

"What's up man" Matt said.

"I've been thinking a lot lately and I've decided to ask Trish to marry me and I was wondering if you could help me buy the ring and stuff because you two have been married now for two years and you seem so happy so you might be able to help me"

"We'd love too" Amy said.

"Ok cool we'll meet tomorrow at 9 'o'clock at the mall if that's ok with you

"Cool" Matt said.

"I've got to go I've got a match in a minute" John said as he left.

After his match he went home.

"Hey baby how was your day" Trish said.

"Ok I've missed you not being on the road with us" John said giving Trish a kiss.

"Me too but the doctor said I'll be out for another six months with this knee injury and then I'll have to take it easy for a while to make sure the knee is totally healed". Trish said.

"Baby I was thinking tomorrow we could go out somewhere special in the evening" John said.

"Ok baby but why can't we spend the day together"

"We can't spend the morning together because I said I'd meet Matt and Amy at the mall" John said.

"Why can't I come I need to do some shopping" Trish said.

"You can't because I'm buying you something and you'll ruin the surprise" John said.

"Ok where are you taking me tomorrow" Trish said.

"That's a surprise too" John said.

"Ok baby I love you"

"I love you too" John said then he kissed her.

The next day he met Matt and Amy and they went to the jewelry store and John brought a 2.4 carrot diamond engagement ring and he had the words for ever engraved in the inside then they went to the grocery store and he brought some shopping so he could make her a special meal and then he asked Matt and Amy if they would help to get Trish out of there house so he could get everything ready.

"Ok man" Matt said.

Then Amy rang Trish and asked her too come over too there place.

"Thanks" John said as he left.

A couple of hours later Trish came home. Trish went into the dining room and she saw the table with candles and a meal for two and then John came in wearing a tux.

"Hey baby" John said.

"I can't believe you did this" Trish said.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you" John said.

"I love you too".

Then they sat down at the table.

"Trish I've been thinking a lot lately about us and I how much I love being with you" John said then he got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me" John said handing her an engagement ring.

"John I would love to marry you" Trish said as he put the ring on her finger then he kissed her.

The next day John left to go to New York for the show.

"John I'll see you when you get back I'll miss you" Trish said.

"I'll miss you too" John said then he kissed her.

After he left Trish rang Amy and told her what happened

"Congratulations I better go we've got to be in New York at six for the show" Amy said.

"Ok I'll speak to later" Trish said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 2**

When John got to New York he went to speak to Jeff and tell him what happened.

"Congratulation's man I hope you'll be happy together" Jeff said.

"Jeff how was your trip to Australia" John asked.

"It was cool but I'm glad to be home, John I gotta go my match is next after the show we can go and get a drink and catch up" John said as he left.

"Ok man I'll see you later" John said.

Jeff was wrestling Edge and when he was moonsalting of the top rope on to Edge out side of the ring and he landed wrong and hurt his leg. The medics then took him to the hospital and John, Matt and Amy went with him. Then he had an x-ray done and the doctor told him that he had broken his leg.

"How long would it take to heal because I'm a wrestler" Jeff asked.

"It takes about six months to heal and another three months in rehab so you will be able to wrestle in about nine months" the doctor said.

"Doctor is there anything you can do so it won't take that long" Jeff asked.

"Sorry but I'm afraid not it might not be as long but it depends how fast the bone mends" the doctor said.

"Ok thanks doc" Jeff said.

Then John, Matt and Amy came in.

"How you doing bro" Matt asked.

"It's broken". Jeff said.

"So how long are you gonna be out" John said.

"About nine months" Jeff said.

"Sorry man" John said.

"Thanks" Jeff said.

"If you want you can stay at my house until you get better" John said.

"Won't Trish mind" Jeff said.

"No she would like the company and you both got the same injury so you can help each other" John said.

"Ok thanks man" Jeff said.

When John got back he rang Trish and told her what happened and asked if Jeff could stay there until he got better.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

"Thanks baby I'll bring him over later and I'll take you out to dinner then I gotta get back to New York for the show tomorrow" John said.

"Ok baby I'll see you later" Trish said.

When John and Jeff got there Trish was getting the spare room ready for Jeff. Then John took Trish out to a restaurant for a meal.

"Trish I was thinking that we can get married when your legs better and I was thinking of asking Jeff if he wanted to be my best man" John said.

"Ok baby I'll get everything sorted for the wedding" Trish said.

"Ok baby but I want to help with the planning too" John said.

"John it's ok you don't have too" Trish said.

"I know but I want too" John said.

"John I know you want too but you wont have time you're on the road a lot and it would be easier for me to do it because I know what I want" Trish said.

"Ok baby" John said.

When they got home Jeff was watching the TV.

"Jeff I need to talk to you"

"Ok what up man" Jeff said

"Jeff I was wondering if you'd like to be my best man" John said.

"I'd love too man thanks for asking me" Jeff said.

"Trish I've got to go I'll see you in a couple of days" John said

"Bye baby" Trish said and kissed him goodbye.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 3 **

Three months later Trish and Jeff were mucking around and in the heat of the moment Jeff kissed her and she kissed him back after a minute they pulled apart.

"Sorry"

"What for" Trish said and kissed him and one thing led too another and they spent the night together.

Then next day when Jeff woke up he saw Trish lying there and he thought how beautiful she is and how he wishes everything was different. Then Trish woke up

"Good morning Trish" Jeff said.

"Good morning Jeff" Trish said.

"Trish we shouldn't have done that" Jeff said.

"I know this is crazy but over the last through months we've been getting closer and closer and I'm not sure how I really feel about John anymore" Trish said.

"Trish I like you but you're marrying my best friend" Jeff said.

"I know but I can't help it I like you too" Trish said and kissed him.

A couple of weeks later John came home he had a couple of days off. When he got there Trish was shocked too see him.

"What are you doing here" Trish asked.

"I asked Vince McMahon for a couple of days off so I could spend some time with you" John said.

"Ok baby" Trish said and gave him a kiss.

"I've missed you too where's Jeff" John said.

"He's gone to the hospital for some scans on his leg" Trish said.

"Oh ok so how is the wedding going" John asked.

"It's going ok" Trish said.

"That's good are you sure you don't need my help" John said.

"I'm positive baby" Trish said.

"Trish were are you" Jeff yelled then he saw John "oh hi John" Jeff said.

"Hi man how was the hospital" John asked.

"The hospital" Jeff asked all shocked.

"Trish said you went to the hospital about your leg" John said.

"Oh that, that was ok" Jeff said

"Jeff you sounded like you had something to tell us" John said.

"Oh that you'll never guess who I saw" Jeff said.

"Who" Trish said.

"I saw Torrie Wilson with Randy Orton" Jeff said.

"I thought they broke up ages ago after he cheated on her with Candice Michelle" Trish said.

"We'll from what I saw there back together" Jeff said.

"I need to go and ring Torrie and ask her if she's back with Randy after what happened I didn't think they'd ever get back together" Trish said.

"I'd never do that to you" John said.

Trish felt bad because what Randy done to Torrie she was now doing it to John.

"Trish, John I've got to go and see Matt and Amy" Jeff said leaving.

"Ok man we'll see you later" John said.

"John I'll be back in a minute I'm just gonna ring Torrie" Trish said and went after Jeff.

"Ok baby" John said as Trish hurried out of the room.

"Jeff I didn't know he was coming home" Trish said.

"I know but I'll see you later" Jeff said giving her a kiss.

A couple of hours later Jeff came back and John was asleep on the couch and Trish was in the kitchen.

"Trish I can't do this anymore and I think it's time I moved back to my place" Jeff said.

"No Jeff don't go he'll never have too know" Trish said.

"Ok I won't go but what about John he's gonna know eventually he's not stupid" Jeff said.

"I know but we can't tell him yet it would hurt him too much and I don't want to do that to him Jeff" Trish said.

"Ok we won't tell him yet but we'll have to tell him eventually you're getting married to him" Jeff said.

"I know that" Trish said then she kissed him.

"I don't think that's a good idea he's only in the other room" Jeff said.

"I know but I can't help it" Trish said.

A couple of days later when John got back on the road he was hangin' out with Matt.

"Matt do you know if there's something wrong with Trish has she said anything to Amy" John asked.

"Not that I know off" Matt said.

"It's probably nothing" John said.

"Come on man what's up" Matt said.

"It's Trish she was so distant when I was at home it was like she wasn't happy too see me" John said.

"Did you tell her you were coming home" Matt said.

"No I wanted to surprise her" John said.

"Some woman might not like that and she was probably just feeling down with the injury" Matt said.

"You're right I'm just being silly" John said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 4**

Three months later Trish was ready to make her return so she rang up Vince and told him she was ready to return.

"Ok great I'll put you in a match against Victoria for you're return" Vince said.

"Thanks Vince" Trish said.

When she got off the phone she told Jeff.

"That's good baby but Trish we really need to tell John. We've been secretly seeing each other now for three months and I can't keep lying anymore. I love you and I want everyone to know about us and this is not fair on John he needs to know we can't keep doing this to him" Jeff said.

"I know I'll tell him" Trish said.

"I'll be at my dad's call me when you've told him" Jeff said.

A couple off days later John was coming home and when he got there. There was all these bags and he wandered what was going on so he went in the lounge and Trish was sitting on the couch crying.

"Baby what's wrong" John said.

"John I can't do this anymore" Trish said.

"Do what" John said wondering what is going on.

"This John this is not working I can't marry you" Trish said.

"Trish what ever it is I've done wrong I'm sorry, I'll change" John said tears coming in his blue eyes.

"No I don't want you too change it's not you it's me I've changed over these through months and I can't do this anymore" Trish said crying even more.

"Please Trish don't do this I love you" John said.

"I have too" Trish said handing him the ring back.

"Is there someone else" John asked.

"John you need to stop looking for over reasons. John I'm sorry but I've got to go"

"Can't we just talk about this" John asked.

Trish just left and John was just left standing there crying.

Then Trish went to Jeff's dad's house to see Jeff.

"I broke it off with John, Jeff I love you and I want to be with you" Trish said.

"Trish I love you too" Jeff said and kissed her.

The next day before she had to be at the arena she met up with Amy.

"Trish so is it true that you that you and John broke up" Amy asked.

"News travels fast" Trish said.

"Sorry Trish but Matt told me" Amy said.

"Amy that's ok everyone would have known soon enough. Amy I've got to go I'll see you at the arena" Trish said.

"Ok bye" Amy said.

Before the show John decided to go for a walk on the beach. And when he was walking he saw Trish so he decided to follow her to find out what's really going on then he saw her run into Jeff's arms and kiss him and he couldn't believe what he saw then she got into Jeff's car and they drove off.

When John got to the arena he saw Trish talking to Amy and he want over to them and grabbed Trish arm.

"Get in there" John said pulling Trish into his dressing room.

"Trish are you ok" Amy asked.

"Just go it's got nothing to do with you" John said.

"Amy I'm fine" Trish said and Amy left.

"John why are you doing this" Trish said.

"I saw you and him together so you can cut the crap and she said I'm sorry but I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't want to hurt you more than I already have" Trish said starting to cry.

"Bullshit" John shouted.

"I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen"

"You now he's just using you" John said crying.

"That's not true he loves me and I love him" Trish said.

"What about me you said you loved me, you were gonna marry me" John said.

"I'm really sorry I hurt you I never meant for this to happen" Trish said.

"Trish I forgive you please can we go back to the way we were" John said.

"John I can't I'm really sorry I hope in time you'll forgive me" Trish said.

"Please Trish can't we just talk about this" John said.

"It's over John I'm sorry" Trish said and walked out of the room.

Then John started smashing up the room yelling thing's, bitch, bitch behind my back I didn't even know, I loved you, you played me with my best friend behind my back. Then Matt came in.

"John what are you doing man" Matt said concerned about his friend.

John stopped and told him what happened.

"John I'm sorry I can't believe they would do this to you" Matt said.

"Matt where's your brother" John said.

"He's at that bar around the corner I said I'd meet him there after my match but I don't think I will now" Matt said.

"Thanks" John said.

Then he ran out and Matt went after him, when he got to the bar he saw Jeff standing at the bar and he walked over to him and punched him in the face.

"Jeff stay the fuck away from me" John said.

Then Matt came in and got John away from Jeff. Then Matt took John home.

"John I'll see you tomorrow" Matt said.

About an hour later Trish came over.

"What do you want" John asked.

"We need to talk" Trish said.

"So it's over with him" John asked.

"No nothing's changed" Trish said.

"So what you do come to rub my nose in it let it sink in" John said.

"John do you no me at all"

"I really thought I did but now I don't know you at all" John said.

"John you need to move on with your life and that's why I'm leaving the wwe" Trish said.

"You don't have to do that" John said.

"I do despite what you think I do still love you and care about you and it would be best if we just didn't see each other anymore I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have"

"You can't just go" John said.

"I have too" Trish said and then she left.

When she left he was just sitting there crying and listening to the radio and this song came on called best man and it said everything that John was feeling.

**Tell me what's the reason that a man's own woman  
could be so cold  
tell me how the two of you could be doing what you were doin  
right in my home  
we were supposed to get married, it's kinda scary  
that we just almost did  
I hope that you're happy, cuz you got each other  
I don't know part of your love**

You were my best man  
she meant everything to me  
she was my girlfriend  
closer than two could ever be  
you were my best man, best man, yeah yeah  
she was my girlfriend, girlfriend, yeah yeah  
supposed to be my best man

Should've known when I asked a question  
you couldn't even look me in my eyes no more  
then you start to st-st-stutter talkin about  
you know better man hell no  
Tell me how could you, you  
forget about the situation we been through  
tell me why oh why why  
did you cheat on me, baby tell me why

Think about the time thinkin bout all the time we shared

**Together you and I**

**I remember when you were my best friend  
what's the reason why what's the reason why why why...**

You were my best man  
she meant everything to me  
she was my girlfriend  
closer than two could ever be  
you were my best man, best man, yeah yeah  
she was my girlfriend, girlfriend, yeah yeah  
supposed to be my best man

You were my best man  
she meant everything to me  
she was my girlfriend  
closer than two could ever be  
you were my best man, best man, yeah yeah  
she was my girlfriend, girlfriend, yeah yeah  
supposed to be my best man

You were my best man  
she meant everything to me  
she was my girlfriend  
closer than two could ever be  
you were my best man, best man, yeah yeah  
she was my girlfriend, girlfriend, yeah yeah  
supposed to be my best man

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think

Song Best Man by Jagged Edge


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews

**Final Chapter**

Two years later John is getting married to the raw diva search winner Ashley and he's never been happier. Trish and Jeff have been married for a year now and Trish and Jeff are back talking to John. Matt and Amy now have a son called Matt Junior and Torrie is still with Randy.

The End please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
